


So Much More Than Your Lowest Moments

by softomo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Barry Bluejeans, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Omorashi, Wetting, just a lil bit of kink if the reader is into it, mentions of self-injurous stimming, more like embarrassment/comfort but yknow, takes place before the robot civilization cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomo/pseuds/softomo
Summary: Barry finds himself in a humiliating situation, and Lup is more understanding than he expected.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Kudos: 33





	So Much More Than Your Lowest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> .......................Barry Pissjeans.  
> Okay in all seriousness this somehow ended up with an actual plot, and tbh even if you're not into omo it's not that graphic and the resulting embarrassment/comfort is pretty cute. That being said, this is still definitely a Kink Thing and I'm not really comfortable with minors interacting.  
> I'm imaging this as taking place in cycle 15 - not too long before the robot civilization. So Lup hasn't fallen for Barry yet, but she's getting there. Anyway, enjoy!

Barry couldn’t think of any worse place to have to pee than trapped in a storage closet less than a foot away from Lup. The whole day had been nerve-wracking – they were on a stealth mission to retrieve the Light of Creation, for goodness sake – but this really took the cake. Barry silently cursed himself for drinking so much water before the mission. He should have known better; it wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Anxiety before an important moment would make his mouth go dry, he would chug water to alleviate the feeling, and then he would pay the price by having to squirm his way through the moment he had been so nervous about in the first place. Speaking of which – 

“Barry,” Lup hissed as he accidentally bumped into a shelf, making its contents rattle, “quit squirming, you’re gonna blow our cover.” 

“Sorry,” Barry whispered back. He tried to hold still, but the warning signals from his bladder made it difficult. He attempted to be subtle in jiggling his leg and wished he was anywhere else but hiding in a closet. The need for a bathroom had been much easier to ignore when they had been on the move, but that wasn’t an option now that the people here had been alerted to their presence. 

“What are you tapping your foot for?” Lup’s tone came out a bit harsher than it normally would, under less stressful circumstances. “Shhhhh!” 

He stopped bouncing his leg and instead pressed his thighs together, coming to a difficult decision. In this situation, so close to Lup that he could smell the soap she used, there was no point in trying to hide his predicament from her any longer. His face grew hot as he worked up his nerve. “I — I really gotta go to the bathroom,” he confessed. He knew he must be blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, and that Lup could probably see it with her darkvision. 

“Ohhhh.” The exasperation in Lup’s voice softened considerably. “Well, I really do sympathize, Barry, but if we aren’t quiet someone’s going to realize we’re in here.” 

“I know. I’m trying, sorry.” Barry’s bladder throbbed, and without even thinking he shoved his hands between his legs. It was embarrassing, but Lup already knew and he was too desperate to care much how he looked. 

Several minutes passed, silent except for Barry’s stifled whimpers and gasps. There wasn’t enough space in the closet for him to double over, and resisting the urge to dance in place was becoming more and more difficult. His bladder weakened for a second, and he felt himself leak. He pressed his hands harder over the damp spot, his eyes suddenly stinging with tears. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “Lup, if we don’t get out of here soon I'm gonna –” 

He was cut off by Lup pressing close to him and putting her finger over his mouth. Despite the situation, the action made him melt a little. Then he heard what Lup’s elven hearing had picked up moments before: the sound of hurried footsteps and frantic voices right outside the closet door. 

Barry and Lup remained like that for several long moments, silent and still, listening to muffled shouts about finding the intruders. Barry felt another small gush of wetness spread under his hands but he didn’t move a muscle or make a sound. 

The voices faded away as the search party moved past, and in unison they let out the breath they had been holding. Lup stepped back the little she could, and finally spoke again. “Whatever goes down here, Barry,” she said slowly, “I’m not gonna judge you. Do you want to get the Light or not?” 

Of course he wanted to get the Light – it would mean this world had a chance to survive the Hunger when it finally came. It would mean the opportunity to further study the Light, to get closer to learning how to harness its power, and maybe get closer to a way to stop the Hunger. Barry’s logical brain knew that that was more important than anything else. The other part of his brain was still panicking at the thought of wetting his pants in front of the person he had feelings for, but he ignored it and nodded. “We’ll stay put.” 

Barry held onto his remaining dignity for as long as he could, which turned out to be no longer than a few more minutes. His breath hitched – _it's happening oh god no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _–_ and he hunched over as much as the cramped space would allow, but it was no use. Piss rushed out of him, pooling hot and wet in his underwear and running down his legs. Lup didn’t say anything, but it was foolish to hope that she hadn’t noticed; in the quiet of the closet there was no mistaking the hiss of Barry’s piss soaking his jeans, or the rapid dripping as it trickled out onto the floor. “Oh my god, don’t look,” he croaked desperately. 

Agonizing seconds ticked by, punctuated by those shameful sounds and Barry’s own labored breaths. Barry felt like this moment would never end, like he had been peeing his pants forever. Then at last, it was over. He was wet from his crotch to his ankles, the soggy denim clinging to his legs, and the crack under the door allowed enough light that he could see the puddle at his feet. He imagined how much more Lup must be able to see with her darkvision, and the thought overwhelmed him so much that he shut his eyes tight and shook his head back and forth. 

Lup must have noticed his distressed stimming, because she spoke up hesitantly. “Are you okay?” 

“Well, I don’t have to go to the bathroom anymore,” Barry said numbly, vaguely aware that his hands were trembling. He was mortified. He kept his head down, unable to bear looking at Lup. 

“Oh, Barry...” 

And that was just about the worst thing for Barry to hear in that moment. Lup’s voice was so painfully soft, laden with gentle pity that hit Barry like a punch in the gut. He wanted to crawl under a rock. Tears pricked his eyes again, but he blinked them back. “I’m fine,” he insisted, though the slight wobble in his voice and the fact that he was still shaking his head betrayed the truth. “We — We’ve got a job to do.” 

“Want me to prestidigitate?” 

“No,” Barry mumbled, still not looking at her. “There’s — s’too big for that. Don’t waste your spell slots.” 

“Okay.” They stood there for several more minutes before Lup said, “I think we’re in the clear. You ready to keep moving?” 

In the interim Barry had collected himself enough to lift his head, though he still didn’t meet Lup’s eyes. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

\- - - - -

They had secured the Light of Creation – miraculously, in Lup’s opinion. They had been discovered so soon after their arrival in the building, and after that every aspect of their careful plan had seemed to unravel. They had been forced to improvise everything, from their temporary retreat in the storage closet to Barry’s well-placed, extremely powerful Sleep spell that took out the three guards closing in on them as they made their escape. 

Lup relayed all of this to the team as they crowded around the Light upon her and Barry’s return. The excitement was such that no one else noticed Barry slipping away and hurrying towards the sleeping quarters with his red cloak wrapped tightly around him. It was only once Lup had finished the story (omitting certain details) that anyone realized he wasn’t there. 

“Wow, Barry really saved your asses, huh?” Merle looked around. “Where’d he go, anyway?” 

“Uh, I think he’s a little overstimulated,” Lup lied. “He probably needs some space.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Eventually the fuss died down, and Taako called first dibs on examining the Light. Once the crew had dispersed, Lup went to check on Barry. She approached the door to his quarters and leaned in close, her ears pricking. Some small shuffling noises told her that Barry was inside. She knocked gently on the door. 

“Barry? Can I come in?” 

The noises ceased immediately in response, as if Barry was holding perfectly still. Lup sighed. 

“Barry, I know you’re in there.” 

After several silent moments, she heard Barry come over to the door. He cracked it open, only showing about half of his face. “Yeah? W – Did you, uh... need help with something?” 

Lup pretended not to notice the extra gravel in his already gravelly voice, or the redness ringing his eyes. “No. I just wanted to talk.” 

There was a heavy pause. “About what?” Barry said finally, without an ounce of believability. 

“You know what.” Lup glanced both ways down the hall before continuing. “And I don’t think you wanna talk about it in the doorway, hmm?” she urged. 

Barry sighed, casting his eyes up toward the ceiling like he was steeling himself for something. “Yeah. Okay.” He opened the door fully, stepping to the side to let Lup in. 

One he had carefully closed the door behind them and turned around, Lup got a better look at him. He had changed into the T-shirt and jeans that she recognized as his pajamas, and his hair was damp. Lup guessed that he must have taken a shower. 

“So, uh...” Barry sat down on the bed, and didn’t finish where he had trailed off. He stared resolutely at the floor, his face and ears turning redder by the second. 

Lup coughed awkwardly, and then started with the first thing that occurred to her. “Magnus is on laundry this week, but he could probably be convinced to switch. You know how much he hates doing the laundry.” 

As she talked, Barry pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking himself gently. “Mm. Yeah.” 

Lup wasn’t sure what to do. Barry used to be like this all the time, back in the first few cycles. He had been shy, and nervous – even more nervous than he was now, if that could be believed. He had chewed his fingernails and knuckles so feverishly that his hands bled, he had barely talked, and on the occasions that he did talk he would eventually cut himself off like he was embarrassed of his own existence. It had taken a long while for Barry to come out of his shell and start trusting that his teammates weren’t going to reject him just for being himself. This quiet, shamefaced Barry still surfaced occasionally, but every time it made Lup worry. 

“Barry, you know I’m not going to make fun of you, right?” 

“Well, I guess so, but —” 

“No,” she interjected impatiently. “No ‘but’. I meant it when I said I wasn’t gonna judge you for anything that happened. I’m not gonna judge you, and I’m not gonna tell anyone, and I won’t ever bring it up again after this if you don’t want me to.” 

The force with which Barry was rocking increased. “B — But... there’s — there’s no way that this won’t color your opinion of me —” 

“Barry, it won’t!” Lup was getting exasperated. “You really think that in 165 years I’ve never pissed my pants?” Barry made a small, mortified noise at the words but she plowed on. “Hell, you think I won’t ever again in however many cycles this takes? Would you judge me?” she demanded. 

“Of — Of course not, but you’re different, you’re smart and brave and —” 

“That’s exactly how I see you, Barry,” she interrupted. “You are so much more than something little like this. You’re the most kickass magiscientist I’ve ever met, you’re the most loyal and compassionate person on this ship, I would trust you with my life – Can't you see that all of that matters more than embarrassing yourself during a high-stakes heist?” 

Barry’s agitated stimming slowed until he was still. “...You really think all that about me?” he asked quietly. 

Lup huffed out a laugh. “Of course I do.” She sat down beside him on the bed and nudged him with her elbow. “I’m not just saying all this for my health, Barry.” 

Color rose in Barry’s face once more, but instead of seeming upset he seemed quite pleased. A slow smile crept onto his face, and Lup counted that as a win. 

“So, we’re good?” she asked, nudging him again. 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. We’re good.” He finally looked over at her, and she smiled. 

“Good.” She got up to leave, but Barry stopped her before she reached the door. 

“Lup, I —” She turned to look at him, and he stammered out several sounds vaguely resembling words before settling on, “I just – Um – Thanks.” 

Lup smiled again, a sense of incredible fondness settling over her. Barry was so... Barry. “Anytime. And hey, I’ll ask Magnus about switching chores, yeah?” 

“No, I – I can ask him. Just... thanks,” he said again. “For everything.” 

She gave him one more glowing smile, which he sheepishly returned, and then she left. 


End file.
